Noticiero SnK
by shingekifanatica
Summary: Fic Ligado con Preguntas a SnK, Eren y Mikasa ahora serán los locutores de un noticiero, en el cual ellos contaran datos personales, secretos de los personajes de SNK que nadie tiene que saber, con humor y un poco de líos, junto con algunos momentos de vergüenza que sufrirán los otros que no participan en el programa


**Buenos dias-mañanas-tardes o noches para ustedes mis lectores, bueeno pues hoy les traigo un Fic nuevo, que esta liado con preguntas a SnK.**

**Esto seria como un prologo o algo asi.**

**Asi como preguntas a SnK es un show de responder preguntas que ustedes envian a los personajes de SNK. **

**Este seria un noticiero con varios bloques en el cual USTEDES descubriran que es lo que hacen los personajes de Snk, mientras sale la segunda temporada, manga... o mientras se estrenan ambas cosas.**

**como siempre voy a aclarar, Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, mas bien es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, lo unico que es mio es la creacion de esta historia, espero disfrunte esto.**

**Noticiero SnK**

_**Con Eren Jaeger y Mikasa Ackerman.**_

Era otro dia de espera, mientras rivaille y hanji se la pasaban encerrados en la sala conversando del programa de preguntas a snk, Eren y Mikasa estaban mirando la TV a ver que cosas buenas daban, en eso se escucha que alguien cocho con la puerta.

-Eren podrias ir a ver quien fue?- dijo Mikasa sin ganas de levantarse, en eso el castaño con ganas perezosas fue hasta la puerta y encontro una carta.

El oji-verde solo se fue de vuelta al sofa a sentarse, junto con la pelinegra -Quien era?- pregunto, -Alguien que dejo esta carta- dijo extendiendo un sobre.

-A ver *abriendo el sobre* Para Eren y Mikasa... Hola protagonistas de la serie Ataque a Titan, aqui yo Shin-sama escribiendoles esto, saben creo que ya llego la hora de dedicarles un show a ustedes, si estan interesados por favor ir conmigo en el edificio o mejor dicho estudio en donde se filma preguntas a SnK, y si no quieren pues despues se las veran conmigo, Attentamente su ShingekiFanatica- dijo Mikasa leyendo con el tono infantil de la autora.

-Pues no tenemos de otra- dijo eren -Cierto sabes que ella es muy mandona a veces- contesto.

Los dos amigos de infancia fueron hasta dicho lugar en el cual se encontraron el el director de siempre (director de preguntas a snk) -Bueno chicos suban arriba y veran a la autora- dijo el director, haciendo que los jovenes vallan a donde se les espesifico.

Ya los dos ahi, entraron a uno de los multiples estudios del edificion, en el cual vieron a la autora sentada con un perrito blanco en sus manos -Bienvenidos, al parecer aceptaron- dije yo mimando al perro, -Si, pero no aceptaremos firmemente hasta que nos digas de que se trata- dijo Mikasa.

-Pues la cosa esta asi *me levanto* Este sea un Noticiero con noticias de farandula acerca de los personajes a SNK, con chismes, aclaraciones y demas- afirme.

-Aja, pero quieres que investiguemos eso?- pregunto Eren -No, ya tengo gente, mas bien periodistas que investigan por ustedes, asi que ustedes serian los boceros... mas bien locutores asi como Hanji y Levi en su programa- dije mirando a ambos.

-Pues bueno creo que podemos hacer eso, ya que no hay nada mas que podamos hacer- dijo Mikasa -Si necesitamos hacer mas actividades mientras aun no llega la segunda temporada- dijo Eren, -Bien, entonces esta decidio, Mañana me vienen bien lindos y gorditos para comenzar con el show- dije.

-Por cierto *señana una parte del estudio con un letrero, mesa y dos sillas con computadoras* Ahi es donde estaran ustedes.. *señana un lugar gastronomico* Y ahi estara sasha, descuiden ya me contacte con ella y ella hara reconmendaciones gastronomicas (de platillos) y tambien cocinara un poco, *señala otra parte con una pantalla de clima* Ahi estara Historia, la linda y tierna chica del clima.. Entendieron?- dije con duda.

-Si, entonces nos vemos mañana- dice Eren saliendo de ahi con Mikasa.

-Uff espero les gusten las noticias y chismes a los fans- dice sacando un celular y marcando un numero -Hola, si? Eduardo? recuerda preparar las informaciones de mañana- digo mientras me siento.

**Ahhh! perdon por hacerlo tan corto, pero es el prologo... espero sea de su agrado, obviamente esto es de humor y no tanta cosa ceria.**

**Dejenme alguno que otro review para seguirle :3**


End file.
